


That's Illegal

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, I wrote this in like twenty minutes and it's unbeta'd, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, based on a tweet, does this count as crack? maybe, making the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Soft gay dorks being soft and gay. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	That's Illegal

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is. I made a tweet about Victor being a teasing shit, discord friends encouraged my questionable decision to write a drabble based off of it at 11pm, here we are. Enjoy.

Yuuri awoke, like he did most mornings, to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running from down the hall. After sleepily fumbling for his glasses he sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. He briefly considered what to make for breakfast, when the basket of fresh laundry in the corner caught his eye. He'd nearly forgotten he'd washed the nice satin sheets last night before passing out, and he thought he'd surprise Victor by making the bed a bit cozier, in case they decided to go back for some post-breakfast cuddles, or perhaps more. Before he could think too much more about it, he stripped the bed of its blankets, pillows, and sheets before retrieving the clean linens.

A short time later, Victor left the bathroom, patting his hair dry with a soft, clean towel as he walked half-blindly back to the bedroom. He could hear shuffling and soft grunting, and he couldn't help the places his mind wandered as he considered what Yuuri could be doing. He stopped in the doorway and watched Yuuri bent over their half-bare mattress, trying to stretch the new satin bedsheet across it. His ass looked irresistible in his perfectly-fitting boxer briefs, and it was hard not to notice the way his thighs flexed as he moved, but more than anything, Victor noticed...he was just downright _adorable,_ with his rumpled sleep shirt and messy bed hair and slightly askew glasses that he had to pause to push back up onto the bridge of his nose.

“ _Yuu_ -ri~”

Yuuri stopped as he managed to get the final corner of the sheet onto the bed. He knew that tone of voice. Victor usually only said his name like that during practice, when he was about to scold him about something. He hesitantly reached for one of the pillowcases and a pillow to put in it, hoping that he hadn't overstepped by trying to make the bed on his own. “Y-yes, Vitya?”

“What do you think you're doing?”

_Oh God,_ he was definitely in trouble. Yuuri tried his best to get the pillows into their cases, being careful of the linens as he worked. “I...I wanted to surprise you while you were in the shower,” he said. “I...I know these are the good sheets and I probably should have asked first, and--”

“I don't recall giving you permission to be so cute this early in the morning,” Victor said, and when Yuuri finally turned to meet his gaze he saw the cheeky grin on his face as he leaned against the doorway of their bedroom. “I'm sure that has to be illegal.”

Yuuri realized what Victor was doing, and as soon as it hit him he tossed a pillow across the room at him with a pout. “You scared me,” he said. “I thought I'd done something wrong.”

“Well, if giving me a view like that of your ass without warning counts, I'd argue that you might have,” Victor said with a wink. “A man needs proper warning for things like that, Yuura.”

Before Yuuri could retaliate, Victor had tackled him onto the freshly-made bed, smothering his cheeks and neck with tickling, stubbly kisses. He started to fight back, opening his mouth to say something about fixing breakfast, but then he realized he wasn't that hungry all of a sudden.

He was right where he wanted to be, snuggling in bed with his fiance.


End file.
